Jesse Taylor vs. Elvis Mutapcic
The fight was the WSOF debut of both men and the winner would fight Dave Branch for the inaugaral WSOF middleweight title. The Fight The first round began. Taylor landed an inside kick. He shot for a double. Mutapcic defending. Taylor completed it and mounted, wow. Taylor landed five rights under and had the back after 4:30 now. 4:15. He has one hook. 4:00. Taylor landed a few softening lefts. He's working for a choke. He's turning to half-guard. A few more lefts. "Heavy hips!" 3:35. Taylor's top control looks fantastic here. "Watch the neck Elvis!" Taylor thought about a guillotine from the top, he landed a few rights there. 3:15. A few rights. Nothing world-ending. 3:00. Mutapcic regaining guard and he did. One butterfly, he ate a left elbow. "Control his posture Elvis!" He ate a right from Taylor. 2:35. Taylor landed a left elbow and two right hammerfists. Three right hammerfists. 2:15. Taylor landed a left and then a right elbow. Two rights to the body. 2:00. Taylor landed a right elbow. "Get back up Elvis!" Mutapcic is cut. Taylor is passing. He did to half-guard. 1:35. Taylor pulled guard with a guillotine. High guard. Really deep, he lost it. Mutapcic passed to half-guard. 1:15. "Working those elbows!" 1:00 as Taylor gave up the back with both hooks, very slick by Mutapcic though. Taylor turned to guard. 35. Taylor landed a short left. Mutapcic landed a right elbow. That cut is over his right eye. Taylor landed a right elbow. Another. And a short left one. The first round ended, 10-9 Taylor. The second round began. Taylor landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick, Mutapcic sprawled a double and pulled guard with a guillotine, lost it. Taylor kept him down passing to half-guard with 4:30. "Lather, rinse repeat, right?" Bas joked. Taylor landed a few right elbows. 4:15. Taylor pulled guard with another guillotine. He's turning to mount with it. 4:00. He has that arm trapped too. He lost it. Taylor turned to side control and a left elbow. He kneed the body. 3:35. Mutapcic regained half-guard. 3:15. Taylor landed a left elbow. 3:00. Taylor thought about a keylock. Taylor landed a left elbow and a left hammerfist. He landed a right and a left, another right. Mutapcic got the butterflies. 2:35. 2:15. The ref stood them up. 2:00. Mutapcic teeped the body and dropped him with a right, tried a D'arce as Taylor kept half-guard. He lost it and landed a right elbow. 1:35. Mutapcic mounted. Taylor bridged and turned to guard defending an arm triangle from the bottom. Mutapcic lost it. 1:15. Taylor landed a left hammerfist. 1:00. Taylor landed a right elbow. Mutapcic replied with one, ate a left elbow and another. Taylor landed two lefts. 35. That cut is bleeding bad now. Taylor landed a left elbow. 15 as Taylor landed a left elbow and two lefts and a right. Taylor landed a right elbow and another, another. Another. The second round ended, 10-9 Taylor. The third round began. Taylor landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick, Mutapcic stuffed a single sprawling. He sprawled a double but Taylor got it to the butterflies. 4:35. Taylor passed to half-guard. 4:15. 4:00. Taylor landed a left hammerfist. A short left elbow. And a right hand. Another one. 3:35. Mutapcic regained guard slickly. Taylor head-body with the right. And a blocked right elbow and a left there. 3:15. Taylor passing. Mutapcic kept the butterflies. 3:00. He swept up with it and stood defending a single. His mouth was open, Taylor got a double to side control and kneed the body. 2:35. Taylor kneed the body and stepped into half-guard. Mutapcic turned for a heelhook there. Taylor escaped, 2:15. Mutapcic got on top, Taylor reversed and got the back, Mutapcic regained half-guard. 2:00. Taylor landed a right hammerfist, three more. Ate a right elbow. Taylor landed a right elbow and kneed the body. Another right elbow and another. 1:35. Mutapcic regained guard nicely. Ate two rights. Mutapcic landed a right elbow. 1:15. Mutapcic has good butterflies and hip escapes. 1:00. Taylor landed a right. Mutapcic thought about an armbar. Taylor working the body with rights. A left elbow. 35. Taylor with some short rights. He landed a right. 15. Mutapcic landed a right elbow. Taylor replied and landed a left elbow. The third round ended. 10-9 Taylor, 30-27 Taylor clearly. Seven-fight win streak.